


Pupate

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [61]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dad AU, Hybrids, M/M, Metamorphosis, Past Mpreg, just fluff lmao, xeno/alien Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Sequel to Pouch and PodDemi finally pupates, but they don't exactly do it right.





	Pupate

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the third fic in the series w Demi ! Might do another, might not, lmao  
> Was thinking about how hybrids are usually Screwed Up so here's this and the reasoning for why I picked Demi as a name (since they're like a demihuman)

**Pupate**

Demi had begun acting strangely, and Kylo was growing concerned. They were eating almost nonstop, and making all sorts of funny noises. Hux kept putting them on top of his desk, and they would turn in circles a few times before whining to be let back in the pouch. They were fairly large now, and Kylo knew Hux was getting tired of carrying them all day. He'd done it dutifully for two years now, and it seemed he was getting ready for Demi to finally leave the pouch for good.

As Demi turned circles on the desk, Kylo asked, "What are they doing?"

"They're going to be making a cocoon. They haven't decided if they're ready just yet."

"Oh. Don't you want to grow big sooner, Demi?"

Demi chirped, halting their circling. They started moving towards him, so Hux scooped them up and brought them to him. Kylo took them, and they squirmed happily in his arms. They finally calmed down, snuggled in the crook of his arm. "Dem, once you're big, you'll be able to follow us around and see everything all the time." They cooed. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

They bit down on his arm, trilling. It didn't hurt, but Kylo sighed. Hux took them back so they could be fed. 

"Looks like today isn't the day, Ren."

-

Tomorrow was the day, though. Hux woke up three hours too early to Demi trying to crawl out of his pouch. He pulled up his shirt so they could get out. "Demi, what are you doing?" He opened up his eyes at Demi's soft chirping. They were circling again. They stopped and started to nuzzle themselves. Hux brightened the lights just a bit, and could see a sticky substance coming out of Demi's mouth. They were making their cocoon. 

He quietly nudged Kylo, trying not to alert Demi he was awake. Kylo opened his eyes, and Hux gestured for him to be quiet, and then pointed at Demi. Kylo pushed himself up just enough to see.

" _They're starting?_ " Hux heard in his head. He nodded.

-

Hux had to go to his first shift, so Kylo stayed to watch over Demi. Their progress was agonizingly slow, but they kept at it with fierce determination, never stopping. He tried not to disturb them, and kept quiet so he wouldn't break their focus.

It took them all day. Hux finished working and came back, and they still weren't done. Right before bed, they were finally done, with a white cocoon covering their whole body. There was no longer any movement from it, though they were clearly still alive. Hux was proud of them, getting a pillow to rest them on top of, moving them to his desk. "They'll be out in a month!"

"You already miss them."

"Shut up."

-

The cocoon turned brown after a few days, which Hux assured Kylo was completely normal. "It'll get darker, so don't worry." Hux was keeping track of how many days had passed, counting down to the day he estimated Demi would emerge, fully metamorphosed. 

Or so they thought.

-

Demi's cocoon began rocking two days after the estimated date. Their life force, which had been suppressed during their metamorphosis, was strengthening. Hux had spotted it moving when he came back on his break to check on them, and had immediately commed Kylo, who had gone down to train in the gym.

"Ren! Demi's cocoon is wiggling. They're coming out."

"I'll be there as quick as I can."

Hux sat down at his desk to watch over them. After a minute of wiggling, there was a thud, and a crack appeared. It continued to get larger and larger, and a small chunk of the cocoon fell off. Hux grabbed it, dropping it into the trash bin.

Kylo came in, panting. He'd obviously run up from the gym, and came to stand by Hux's side. "Oh good, they're still in." 

A little hand pressed at the hole, popping out another chunk. The cocoon rocked as Demi shifted inside of it, and they used their legs to push at the side of the hole. A larger chunk came off, and they kept shoving at it until they could roll out. 

Once out, the two of them could see that something had gone wrong. Hux helped Demi sit up, bringing over a small towel to wrap them up with as they were all sticky. Demi looked at both of them with wide blue eyes, and tried to talk. It came out as a mangled sound through their mandibles. They stopped, eyebrows furrowing. They lifted their hands to their face, feeling the mandibles in place of a human mouth and nose.

"I thought they were supposed to look human?"

Demi dropped their arms, pushing down the towel to reveal two extra arms, much smaller and more deformed, almost insect-like, than the normal ones. They looked at each of them, and then started to wail, eyes tearing up. 

Hux scooped them up. "Don't cry, sweetheart!" Demi patted their mandibles and then reached for Hux's mouth. They wiggled their extra arms. "It's okay, love, you don't have to look just like us. You're still perfect." Hux kissed the top of their head. Demi calmed down, and Hux brushed away the tears.

"I guess the shirts we got need to be fixed. Don't worry, Dem, you don't need a human mouth, your mandibles are cute."

"Demi, let's go clean you up. I think you'll really like the water."

-

Demi did like the water, trying to grab at it. Hux cleaned them off, and then shampooed their black hair. "Your hair is pretty long, Demi. You look like your father. But you have my eyes." Demi reached for him, so Hux rubbed their head.

After they were nice and clean, Hux dried them off. He brought over a hair dryer to dry their hair, leaving it nice and fluffy. They really did look like Kylo. Picking them up, he brought them back into the bedroom. Kylo was sitting on the bed, cutting holes into a shirt. Hux handed the toddler over and Kylo dressed them. 

"Do you like your clothes, Dem?" The child nodded, tugging at their pant leg. "Are you hungry?" They chirped, looking up at him. Kylo used the Force to retrieve a jar of food from Hux's little fridge, and a spoon. Demi was wary of it at first, having never had anything but milk, but gave it a try. They liked it, and quickly finished off the rest of the jar.

Hux wiped off Demi's face, leaving the black of their mandibles shiny, and picked them up again. "Want to come with Mum to work?" Their excited chirp said it all, and Hux smiled.

-

At night, Demi curled up against Hux's belly and fell asleep. Kylo put a small blanket over them, tucking them in. Once he was sure they were sound asleep, he asked, "Why didn't they change all the way?"

"I'm not sure, they were supposed to. Maybe it's because they're a hybrid?"

"You're a hybrid."

"If they're more than half human, then it must screw up their genes. We're lucky we even managed to conceive so quickly. Hybrids usually don't last long."

"That's true. A few insect traits is a better alternative than death due to faulty DNA."

Demi made a small sound in their sleep, shifting. Hux put an arm around them, and they calmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton and @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
